En el baño
by browneyyes
Summary: ellos no se conocen pero tienen preferencia al mismo cubiculo...
1. llorar en el baño

Introducción

"Llorar en el baño"

"Tal vez… llorar en el baño, es típico de niñas en etapa de colegio, después de haber sido el centro de burlas por ser diferente… bueno esa es mi razón para llorar en este cubículo."

_-Luna Lovegood _

"Llorar en el baño, es una salida para todo ese maldito dolor, frustración, enojo, impotencia que llevo dentro… y que debo callar, si porque nadie se debe de enterar. Para ellos yo soy fuerte y es por eso que no quiero mostrar ni pizca de debilidad"

_-Draco Malfoy_

A pesar de no conocerse, ambos rubios, encontraban el baño como un lugar perfecto para desahogarse.

En el baño nunca les pedía una razón de sus lágrimas, no se las limpiaría pero les ayudaba el silencio y la privacidad que solo los baños de Myrtle pueden dar.

* * *

Espero que les guste y ... si se ve fatal mandenme con un beta.

Debo seguirla?


	2. empatia

Empatía

Ninguna chica en todo el castillo, por más valiente que fuera, no se dignaba a ir a _esos_ baños. Los baños de esa fantasma llorona e irritante. Por lo que solían estar vacios la mayor parte del tiempo, ahí a través del tiempo se habían preparado posiciones y a pesar de ser un simple baño había guardado muy bien un secreto.

Pero recientemente ese lugar era visitado por dos personas… una serpiente y un águila. Iban con mucha frecuencia, pero nunca se habían encontrado… y eso que tenían preferencia por el mismo cubículo.

Su cubículo esta algo retirado de la puerta, no esta rayado y bueno bastaría decir que Myrtle no suele pasar muy seguido por ahí. Eso hace de su cubículo, uno simplemente perfecto.

Un lunes, después de la elección de los campeones para el Torneo de los Tres magos, Luna ocupaba su lugar y lloraba, también reprochaba el no ser lo suficientemente "normal" para tener amigos.

"_Creo que si tengo amigos… bueno al menos una, Hermione Granger, ella no va en mi curso pero… ella es mi amiga ¿cierto? No se burla de mi y ese día en la biblioteca me defendió de esos cara de troll… hasta me pregunto si estaba bien, si necesitaba hablar con alguien ella me escucharía con gusto…"_

De la nada y antes de que ella pudiera decir:"Esta ocupado". O dejando la amabilidad de lago gritarle un nada bonito: "Lárgate".

Un rubio con la insignia de la serpiente- que ella no recordaba haber visto nunca en todo su tiempo en el castillo -la estaba mirando detenidamente como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Draco estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, algo que definitivamente le daba miedo.

El estaba sintiendo _empatía_, sentía todo lo que Luna… sentía: soledad, frustración, dolor y hasta enojo.

Ellos jamás habían establecido un lazo tan fuerte con alguien mas que no fueran sus padres, respectivamente, el con su madre y ella con su padre. Ese lazo se formo solo en segundos, segundos en los que entendieron todo. Lo que hizo que su miedo o mas bien nerviosismo aumentara de una manera sorprendente rapida.

Ella quiso salir corriendo a toda velocidad, lejos de ahí, pero Draco era un obstáculo entre ella y el pasillo.

- Este es el baño de niñas.

La voz de Luna era queda y tímida. Se podía notar que estaba nerviosa (N/A: quien no lo estaría con Draco tan cerca) y ansiosa, quería poder desaparecer y no tener lagrimas en los ojos…

-Si, eso ya lo sabía.

-Entonces, supongo que… los baños de niños están todos ocupados y tú te mueres de ganas…

Ya no pudo continuar hablando y es que se asusto un poco por la cercanía que había impuesto el rubio (N/A: AH! Yo quiero ser Luna… ella tiene suerte) para poder ver directamente a los ojos de Luna. Donde se dio cuenta que ella necesitaba tanta ayuda como el y que ella tambien lo podria ayudar tambien. El sabia que ambos se necesitaban.

"_Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar…"_

Y contra su naturaleza de hielo le pregunto, en un susurro:

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te paso algo… malo?

-Si… supongo.-Luna agito su cabeza un poco, después de contestar, en gesto de negación.-Tú, no lo entenderías. De hecho, creo que nadie lo haria.

-Creo que si puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo entenderte.

-¿Eres "raro"? ¿Los demás se burlan de ti? ¿Tienes amigos?

Draco respiro hondo, viendo hacia ese vitral que le gustaba por darle una bella vista del cielo nocturno.

Luna pensó que le diría que no, pero luego el volvió su mirada a la de ella y le contesto:

-Soy incomprendido, que puede ser lo mismo que "raro". Los demás me temen y créeme que a veces preferiría que se burlaran un poco de mi… y am… "amigos", los que tengo creo que no son de verdad, creo que están conmigo por que les conviene.

Luego de repasar las palabras del aquel muchacho, en su cabeza, Luna le hizo una propuesta, que a este le impresiono.

-Entonces, ambos no tenemos amigos.

-Técnicamente, si.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?


End file.
